l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Fuyuko
Bayushi Fuyuko was a courtier of the Scorpion Clan, an apprentice to the senior courtier Shosuro Makiko. Bayushi Fuyuko (The Coming Storm flavor) Imperial Court Outmanouvering the Crane Doji Dainagon and her apprentice Doji Natsuyo lobbied to move the Summer Court from the Second City to Twin Forks City Relocating the Court (The Coming Storm flavor) and their efforts were outmanouvered by Makiko and Fuyuko. Losing Favor (The Coming Storm flavor) Lion Request of Waging War on the Scorpion Fuyuko was stationed in the Imperial Court at Toshi Ranbo. In 1199 in front of the Imperial Chancellor Toku Hikaru she defended her clan from Lion allegations of smuggling and also about the ambush of a Lion patrol in the highways near the Imperial City. Doji Natsuyo, Kitsuki Kira and Isawa Kido all sought to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, but Fuyuko expected the Empress Iweko I would grant the Lion permission to wage war against the Scorpion, and event for which her clan was already prepared. A Line in the Sand, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Scorpion Tactics In 1200 Iweko Seiken had to visit each of the Great Clans before he returned to Toshi Ranbo to become the Emperor Iweko II. Fuyuko was tasked to show off the wonders of the Scorpion which would keep the Lion from attacking while he was present. She realized that her Lord's wife, Bayushi Kanihime, had opposed her efforts. Kanihime had spread a rumor that keeping Seiken ‘trapped’ in Scorpion lands was not wise, and that the Scorpion were willing to give up half their allotted time to receive Seiken and cede it to the Lion. She arranged that once he became Emperor Iweko II would make up the loss of time in Scorpion lands by sending his sister Iweko Miaka, who would visit strategic points along the path of Lion's attack. The stalling tactic would hold the Lion forces at bay. Kanihime also told that Fuyuko would become one of the teachers of Kaiko, her daughter. Twenty Festivals, Part 3: Daughters and Kharma, by C Thomas Hand Fuyuko kept Bayushi Iyashi informed about the events in the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo. Letters to the Clans – Thunderous Acclaim Secret Alliance Fuyuko offered Natsuyo a secret alliance. Her sensei had pitted them against one another, and both courtiers believed it was time to help one another instead. Secret Alliances (Thunderous Acclaim Picture, title and flavor) Rise of Jigoku In 1200 the rebellious Spider Clan had the upperhand in their goal to rule the Empire. Bayushi Nitoshi offered to the enemy leader Daigotsu Kanpeki his services, and the services of half of his Clan. The Scorpion Clan Champion had delivered to Kanpeki the heads of the Crane Clan Champion Doji Makoto and the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi to prove his allegiance. Fuyuko and her fellow courtiers Makiko, Bayushi Jinn-Ja, and Shosuro Yamazaki were demolished, with their clan ruined at Court. In audience with Iweko II she asked for the right commit seppuku as an entire Clan to absolve the Scorpion name. The Emperor refused the request, as he wished the Great Clans to be united, shortly before the Spider stormed Toshi Ranbo. Nitoshi and his Clan were instrumental to secure the Iweko family, denying Kanpeki's real target, Iweko II. Blood Moons, by Mari Anne Murdock External Links * Bayushi Fuyuko (The Coming Storm) * Bayushi Fuyuko Exp (Thunderous Acclaim) Category:Scorpion Clan Members